


Dirty Dancing 2

by BRR77872



Series: Move To The Beat [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Song fic, everyone else comes in at the end, its mostly Keith and Lance throughout, klance fluff, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRR77872/pseuds/BRR77872
Summary: Lance insists that Keith shows him how much better he’s gotten since last time.





	Dirty Dancing 2

**Author's Note:**

> Song: https://youtu.be/mLwwyCKZZdk  
> Dance reference: https://youtu.be/2rq3j2jGKec  
> This is a direct sequel to my first one, Dirty Dancing, so pop over and give that a look if you haven’t already.

           “Pidge told me she caught you, and I quote, ‘moving your feet in a weird variation of patterns’ in here yesterday.”

           Lance’s voice shouldn’t have scared Keith as much as it did, but he jumped at the sound anyways.

           “You have _got_ to stop sneaking up on me like that!” Keith yelled, exasperated, his sword shrinking back down into a bayard. Lance had that stupid smug smirk on his lips, his shoulder leaning on the doorframe that connected the kitchen to the rest of the ship. Lance didn’t miss a beat, tilting his head with that adorable confused puppy look on his face.

           “Were you practicing?” He asked, his voice teasing. Keith takes that back, that ‘confused puppy’ look wasn’t adorable, it was fucking sinister.

           “No, I wasn’t.” Keith denied with a huff, turning back around to finish pouring food goo into his bowl like he’d been trying to do before Lance scared the living shit out of him. Keith glared into his bowl, trying to ignore the rush of excitement that suddenly flooded his veins. No, no he did _not_ want to dance with Lance again, even if half of his brain was screaming at him to prove to Lance that he could keep up now.

           “If you were practicing then that must mean you’ve improved.” Lance said, completely ignoring what Keith had said, walking into the room and leaning on the counter like he didn’t have a care in the world. Keith rolled his eyes.

           “Why don’t you go bother someone else?” He asked with a huff. “I’m sure literally anyone else on the ship would _love_ your presence right now.” His voice was laced with dry sarcasm as he retracted the food cable back into the wall. Lance feigned hurt, bringing his hand to his chest with a mocking gasp.

           “You wound me, sir.” He said dramatically. Keith could only roll his eyes, trying to fight the grin that threatened to form on his lips.

           “And besides, I can’t dance with them like I can dance with you.” He said, grin back in place. “Pidge has two left feet, Hunk just down right refuses, Allura and Coran don’t get the point of it and Shiro....” Lance trailed off, looking thoughtful.

           “And well, Shiro is Shiro.” He said with a simple shrug of his shoulders, like that was supposed to explain everything. Keith should’ve felt flattered, after all this was Lance’s own warped way of telling him that he actually wasn’t a terrible dance partner, but Keith only felt suspicious.

           “Is there a catch if I agree to this or something?” He asked curiously. Lance let out a long sigh, his face melting into a mask of genuine feeling Keith couldn’t seem to place (Longing? Sadness?) as he adverted his eyes.

           “No, there isn’t. I just miss Earth and my family.” He admitted. Keith squirmed slightly, not knowing how to respond. Yeah, sure, he missed Earth, but he couldn’t really imagine how Lance was feeling. Besides Earth being his home planet it wasn’t like there was anything there for him, but Lance had left an entire family. He’d left parents and siblings and grandparents and it must’ve been a lot, being out here so far away from them.

           Lance continued to speak, fondness in his voice.

           “My sisters birthday is a few days from now, I can’t really tell because we haven’t really been keeping track of time up here but I know it’s close. She’s turning fifteen and I can’t believe that I’m going to miss it.” Lance let out a long sigh and Keith couldn’t help but think that there was obviously a cultural barrier because he found himself confused. What was so important about turning fifteen? He thought the big one was sixteen.

           “Is that an... important age?” Keith struggled to formulate a sentence and cringed at the way that one had sounded but it seemed to do the job because Lance perked up slightly.

           “In Hispanic culture turning fifteen like a coming of age. Its called a Quinceañera and it’s a big party celebrating coming into ‘adulthood’. Friends and Family come together and have a good time, give gifts, and we all dance. It’s not a Quince if there isn’t dancing.” A smile tugged at Lance’s lips and he looked far off, as if he was picturing everything he was describing to Keith.

           “There’s a ceremony called ‘Changing the Shoes’ and it’s literally just changing shoes, but it represents the person taking their first steps into the world without their childish ways. For the first time they’re walking in the world as an adult. After there are three choreographed dances. One with the court, who are the friends you’re bringing in on the journey of adulthood with you, then a Parent dance and then after the ceremony there’s an ‘after party’ dance.” Lance smiles, then frowns, then adds hastily,

           “Well, that’s the way my family does it, at least. It varies from family to family, from culture to culture. There’s different traditions and customs with every family. Nothing’s set in stone.” He said, turning to look at Keith again, a dazzling grin back on his lips.

           “And well there’s _a lot_ of dancing and thinking about it all makes me want to move, you know?”

           No, Keith didn’t know, but he could definitely appreciate it. He could appreciate how passionately Lance talked about it, he could appreciate the twinkle in Lance’s eyes when he described it all, he could appreciate how pure the whole thing sounded.

           “It sounds like it would be a lot of fun.” Keith found himself saying, and the hard edge his voice normally held was gone. But then his guard immediately shot back up when Lance’s grin turned smug.

           “I could show you how fun it is if you just danced with me again!” He said, leaning further into the counter and closer to Keith, successfully breaching his personal bubble. Keiths brain screamed: _Abort, Abort!_ _You’ve fallen right into a trap! Don’t give him a chance to give you the eyes- ITS TOO LATE,_ _HE GAVE YOU THE EYES._

           Lance’s puppy dog eyes were probably the best Keiths ever seen. They were the perfect balance of pleading and downright adorable, his blue eyes were wide and his bottom lip jutted out, shoulders hunched and eyebrows drawn together. Keith only lasted about a minute against them before he caved.

           He made a show of being reluctant, letting out a heavy sigh. “ _Fine_.” He huffed, his face not betraying the excitement that continued to build in his chest. He’d die before letting Lance know that he actually really wanted to do this, the little shit wouldn’t ever let it go.

           Lance’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “Great!” He chirped, beginning to walk out of the room. “Meet me on the training deck in ten dobashes!” And then he was out of the room before Keith could blink. The Red Paladin looked down at his food goo, not bothering to fight off the smile that curled at his lips this time.

* * *

 

           True to his word Keith showed up to the training deck right on time. Lance was already there in all of his caramel skinned glory, in the middle of a simulation. It seems that he’d found a way to set the system up specifically for his style. Multiple drones were spread out across the room, blaster in their hands as they aimed the bulk of their fire at Lance. He was hiding behind a large square obstacle, gun pressed to his shoulder and in sniper form as he picked off the drones one by one, not faltering in his movements as he pulled the trigger and sent a blast right through their heads or heart. He hit the last drone and Keith had to admit, the boy was good. He deserved his sharpshooter title.

           Of course he’d never say that to the Blue Paladins face, he’d never shut up about it.

           Keith cleared his throat when the simulation ended, standing with his arms cross over his chest in the doorway.

           Lance lifted his head and immediately there was a smile on his lips. “Good, you made it!” He said it as if he were surprised, coming to his feet as his gun shrank back into a bayard.

           Keith couldn’t help the affectionate twitch of his lips as he rolled his eyes. “Where else would I even go?” He asked, stepping further into the room. Lance’s eyes twinkled.

           “I don’t know, maybe to disappear in your room and sulk like you normally do.” He said, coming to meet Keith halfway across the floor, their hands naturally finding one another’s, Lance’s other hand coming to rest on his lower back. Keith glared but it held no real bite, his hand resting against Lance’s shoulder.

           “How do you even know what I do in my room? Do you stalk me, Lance?” Keith asked, cocking an eyebrow. Lance didn’t have an answer for that, sputtering slightly as his cheeks darkened. Keith smirked smugly. It was cute. Lance was cute.

           “Just shut up and try not to step on my feet this time, Mullet.” He said once he recovered. It was Keiths turn to blush.

           They didn’t say anything else after that and Lance stared humming a small tune.

           “This one is a little faster so watch your step.” Lance warned, his hand tightening a little in Keiths own. Keith nodded in acknowledgment and before he even knew what was happening they were moving, and Lance was singing.

“ _Señor juez no soy un niño_  
_Su señoría no soy cobarde_  
_Lloro solo porque soy humano_  
_Y mi inocencia peligra entre sus manos_  
_Atención todo el jurado_  
_Nunca he jurado en vano_  
_Por mi madrecita alguien_  
_Fabricó mentiras intentando hacerme daño._ ”

Lance was right, the song was a little faster than the one they’d danced to before and Keith stumbled slightly as the words flowed from Lance’s lips like water, his hand relaxed in Keiths own as they moved across the room.

“ _Sábado salí en la noche_  
_Me pasé con par de tragos_  
_Pero no se cómo diablos_  
_Hay fragancia en mi camisa_  
_Y una mancha de pintalabios_  
_Juro decir solamente la verdad_  
_Nada más que la verdad, no miento_  
_Yo no soy culpable de lo que me acusan_  
_No quiero perder su amor.”_

It was indeed faster but nothing Keith couldn’t handle. He quickly caught up to Lance’s movements, eyes flickering to their feet out of habit before fluttering back up to look at Lance. The Cuban boy was grinning as the words he sang passed by his lips, pulling Keiths body closer, if that were even possible.

“ _Inocente, en un juicio impotente_  
_A punto de perder a la mujer que yo mas quiero_  
_Por infamia de la gente_  
_Me declaro inocente_  
_Un ingenuo decente_  
_Que ha sentido tentaciones_  
_Pero nunca la he engañado_  
_Yo la amo ciegamente_  
_Me declaro inocente.”_

And then Lance was switching it up, pulling away from Keith and taking his pale right hand in his tan one and spinning Keith around so that his back faced the Cuban boy, his other hand coming to rest dangerously low on Keiths hip. Keiths face burned as he placed his now free hand over the one Lance held at his hip and he was glad that Lance couldn’t see it. Their right hands stayed intertwined in the air and Keith moved his hips like Lance had taught him to last time, his steps in time with Lance’s. He shuddered at the as the Blue Paladins breath blew across his neck, they were so close that Keith could feel the heat radiating off of the Cuban boy.

“ _Hey, escucha las palabras de Romeo_  
_Juro decir solamente la verdad_  
_Nada más que la verdad, no miento_  
_Yo no soy culpable de lo que me acusan_  
_No quiero perder su amor_

_Inocente, en un juicio impotente_  
_A punto de perder a la mujer que yo mas quiero_  
_Por infamia de la gente_  
_Me declaro inocente_  
_Un ingenuo decente_  
_Que ha sentido tentaciones_  
_Pero nunca la he engañado_  
_Yo la amo ciegamente_  
_Me declaro inocente.”_

Lance spun him back out so that they faced one another, guiding Keiths hand back to his shoulder before his hand once again settled against Keiths lower back. Keith thought this would help but it really didn’t, and if his face could get even more red then it did. They were still so close, Lance’s right leg in between Keiths knees. If they had stopped dancing he’d basically be in the Blue Paladins lap.

They moved in place, Lance’s other hand disappeared from the hold it hand on Keiths and dropping down to his lower back where the other one rested. Keiths hands locked around Lance’s neck and to be completely honest he didn’t know what the hell he was doing and just followed Lance’s lead, moving his entire body to the rhythm of the music, their eyes locked the entire time. Keith couldn’t be sure he was doing it right but didn’t have time to question it because Lance was moving away already, still humming the tune as he put some space in between their bodies.

“ _Inocente, en un juicio impotente_  
_A punto de perder a la mujer que yo mas quiero_  
_Por infamia de la gente_  
_Señor juez inocente_  
_Un ingenuo decente_  
_Que ha sentido tentaciones_  
_Pero nunca la he engañado_  
_Yo la amo ciegamente_  
_Me declaro inocente....”_

The song came to an end and they ended their dance as they had started, right hands gripping one another’s, Lance’s left hand resting on his lower back and Keiths left hand resting on the Cuban boys shoulder.

Keiths breathing was heavy, his cheeks dusted a rosy red, but he couldn’t bring himself to care because Lance’s cheeks were dark, too. They didn’t bother to move away, the only movement was Lance’s right hand falling from Keiths own to join his left one at Keiths lower back, and Keith moving his arms to lock around Lance’s neck, hands twining together behind the Cuban boys head.

And then he was moving, closer, closer, and _Oh my god he’s going to kiss me_. Keiths thoughts screamed, his eyes fluttering closed and-

Loud clapping made them both jump apart like they’d been burned. Both heads whipped to the doorway where their entire team was standing. Pidge, Shiro, Hunk, Allura and even Coran. They all looked surprised and oddly pleased, besides Pidge who simply wore what could only be described as a shit eating grin.

Keith sputtered, “How...How long have you been standing there?!”

“Since, like, the beginning.” Hunk said with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

“Lance, Keith, what _was_ that?!” Allura’s eyes were wide and sparkling and she was basically hopping up and down on her feet. “You _must_ teach the rest of us!”

“I must say boys, that was quite impressive.” Coran added, twisting his mustache.

“But _why_ are you all here?!” Keith asked again, trying to fight down his blush. Lance was being uncharacteristically quiet.

Shiro shrugged, “We were all supposed to train together this afternoon, don’t you remember?”

Keith turned to look at Lance at this and the boy only looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I forgot?” He supplied weakly. Keith glared. That was not the face of someone who _forgot_.

Pidge grinned, watching as the two began to bicker back and forth.

“They’re totally gay for each other. Hunk, you owe me dinner.”

And Hunk groaned because of course, Pidge was right. They were totally gay for each other.


End file.
